1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for monitoring an outdoor perimeter. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for monitoring activity along a wire bounded perimeter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential and light commercial security systems have become an increasingly popular addition to many homes and businesses. These systems are typically based on the electronic detection of a breach in the perimeter of the structure. A breach is detected at either the perimeter itself or the interior of the structure. The perimeter is generally defined as the entrance/egress points to a structure such as doors and windows. Perimeter breaches are generally detected by magnetic sensors which monitor the opening and closing of doors and windows and by frequency sensors attuned to the sound of glass breakage. Interior breaches are generally detected by heat and motion detectors which monitor moving objects having a temperature greater than the ambient temperature. While providing a warning of intrusion, both the detection of perimeter and interior breaches occur after damage to the structure or entry has been obtained.
Similarly, motion sensors are used to turn on outdoor lighting thereby providing a deterrent to intrusion onto the property. However, these sensors are indiscriminate in that they may be triggered by small animals, children, or other moving objects which are not considered security risks. Further, because of the difficulty in accurately setting the range of each sensor, the limited sensor range, and the arcuate detection zone of each sensor, setting up a comprehensive coverage area limited to the boundaries of one's property is difficult at best. Finally, it should be noted that while the external sensors could be connected to a central alarm system, the inability to discriminate between legitimate security risks and stray animals and the difficulty in defining the protection area render such a system unreliable.
Ideally, a monitoring system could identify and announce activity along the monitored perimeter. Accordingly, there is a need for a monitoring system which allows a boundary of protection to be easily defined. Further, there is a need for a monitoring system capable of identifying potential threats to security so as to avoid false alarms.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system which permits a fixed protection boundary to be defined.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system which detects activity along the borders of the protection area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system which discriminates between various types of activity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system which can be integrated with an existing residential and light commercial security system.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system which can be added into an existing pet containment system.
Yet a still further object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system which defines the protected area using a single wire.